


Something More Than Words

by pointnclickbait



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, atomwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointnclickbait/pseuds/pointnclickbait
Summary: Just a cute oneshot featuring Florist!Mick and Tattoo Artist!Ray.





	Something More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some AtomWave!

                Mick was going about his business as usual, he’d sold a bouquet of roses to a panicked looking man and a potted geranium to an elderly lady, when an unusual customer walked in. The guy had boy scout hair, a pristine white shirt, jeans, and a goofy smile on his face. However, his sleeves were rolled up and Mick could see that his forearms were covered in tattoos. He was also pretty sure he could see one poking out over the collar of his shirt. He’d noticed the guy in the mornings when he was opening up and was sure the other man worked at the tattoo parlour next door. Which would explain the ink. He approached the counter and smiled at Mick.

“Have you got any flowers that symbolize attraction?”

                Mick raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

                The man was undeterred by Mick’s curt question.

“I have a client that’s looking for one for a tattoo.”

                Mick eyed him up for a moment before heading to the corner of the shop. He returned to the counter with a yellow flower.

“This is a ranunculus. Means you find someone attractive.”

                They guy picked it up gently.

“How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing, it’s one flower, it’s not going to break the bank.”

                He smiled at Mick in thanks before sticking out his hand.

“I’m Ray Palmer by the way.”

                Mick shook his hand briefly.

“Mick Rory.”

                Still smiling Ray said thanks and left. Mick figured he wouldn’t be seeing him again anytime soon and ignored the twinge he felt. Finding someone attractive wasn’t a problem. He’d admired him in the past, meeting him shouldn’t make a difference.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

                A couple of days later Ray walked back into the flower shop. He waved at Mick but didn’t interrupt him as he was with a customer. The customer purchased their bouquet and left. Ray was humming to himself as he perused the flowers. Mick spoke gruffly.

“Looking for something in particular Haircut?”

                Ray startled at the name but then grinned.

“No, nothing in particular. I just thought it would be a good idea to know something about flowers for when I inevitably get another customer that wants a tattoo of them!”

                Mick grunted in agreement.

“Any chance you could tell me what some of them mean, if you’re not busy I mean.”

                Mick gazed around the empty shop and raised an eyebrow at Ray who flushed slightly. It was a good look on him. Mick wondered if this was what he looked like during - no, he cut off his thought there. He instead focused on pointing out flowers to Ray and explaining their meanings. He cut off though when he noticed Ray was looking at him with that goofy smile. He glared at him.

“What?”

                Ray continued to smile at him.

“You really love this stuff don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t have opened a fucking flower shop if I didn’t.”

                Ray seemed undeterred by his tone.

“I think it’s cool. It’s great when you get to do what you love.”

“Talking from experience Haircut?”

“Yep. I graduated with a degree in science but I’d already been bitten by the ink bug after I got my first. I’d always loved drawing and the thought that I could create something for someone that they loved so much they got it permanently inked on them was amazing. My parents weren’t happy with me, but that wasn’t anything unusual. Were your parents happy you went into the flower business?”

“Wouldn’t know, they died when I was a kid.”

                Ray immediately looked shocked then sad.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t –“

“It’s fine, you couldn’t have known.”

                Just then Ray’s pocket started vibrating. He pulled out his phone and swore.

“I have to go a client just walked in. It was nice talking to you Mick.”

                He smiled at him again and left. Mick stood staring at the door for a few moments before shaking his head and cussing himself out for acting like a love struck teenager.

 

 -----------------------------------------------

 

                The bell over the door rang and Mick looked up to see Ray enter. None of the customers seemed to need him at that moment so he gave Ray his attention.

“Do you have a flower that means friendship?”

“Another one wanting flowers?”

“Same person as before they just want another one.”

                Mick nodded his head and went to pick out the flower, thinking how appropriate it was. Ray had been popping in constantly over the last week determined to learn about more flowers. They’d talked and Mick had actually found himself opening up to the other man about his past. Ray in turn did the same. He walked over to Ray and handed him a pink and yellow flower.

“It’s called alstroemeria, it’s the flower of friendship.”

                Ray looked happily at it, holding it gently. He looked around at the other people in the shop, one of which was trying to get Mick’s attention. He looked disappointed.

“You’re pretty busy so I’ll just head out. I’ll see you again soon, and thanks!”

                Ray left the shop and Mick had to remind himself not to glare at his customers.

 

 -----------------------------------------------

 

                A couple of days later Ray was talking to Mick during a lull when the shop door burst open and a women threw herself on Mick.

“Mick! It’s been so long!”

                She kissed his cheek and he smiled at her.

“It wouldn’t be so long if you stayed in one place for more than an hour.”

                She pouted.

“You missed me, admit it.”

“I admit nothing.”

“I’m staying at yours tonight.”

“Of course.”

“I hoped you’re prepared for a long sleepness night.”

                A throat cleared and they turned to see an uncomfortable looking Ray. Lisa eyed him up from where she was draped over Mick.

“Who’s this?”

“A customer. It may shock you but I do get those.”

“I’m going to go, I’ve got a client I have to set up for. See you later Mick.”

                He left. Lisa turned to look at Mick with an expression on her face like the cat that got the cream.

“Please tell me that’s Tattoo Guy, because yum.”

                Mick rolled his eyes and shook her off.

“You’re not denying it. Oh my god this is amazing! How long has he been calling in here just to talk?”

“He doesn’t just talk, he comes for flowers sometimes for clients artwork.”

                Lisa was positively gleeful.

“Wait until Lenny hears about this!”

                Mick sighed.

 

 -----------------------------------------------

 

                A day or so later, Mick wasn’t counting (shut up he wasn’t) Ray called in again with a smile fixed on his face.

“Today I need a flower that means jealousy.”

                Mick raised his eyebrows.

“Why would someone want a tattoo of that?”

                Ray shrugged.

“I just do what I’m told.”

                Mick grunted and went to a pot near the door. He returned with a yellow flower.

“A hyacinth, should be what you’re looking for.”

                Ray thanked him and, when Mick waved away his attempt to pay, he smiled and left. Mick was confused. Normally Ray would stay and talk for awhile. Mick shrugged, whatever, he didn’t care (shut up he didn’t) and it certainly wasn’t the reason he was surlier than usual for the rest of the day.

 

 ----------------------------------------------- 

 

                It was almost a week later when a determined looking Ray entered the shop again.

“I need another flower.”

“What does it need to say?”

                Ray bit his lip for a second and Mick tried not to be distracted by it.

“Is there a flower that says, well, you’re gorgeous but you’re also so much more than that?”

                Mick raised his eyebrows impressed by whoever was getting this done.

“There is actually.”

                He picked up a red flower.

“This is an amaryllis and it means exactly what you want it to.”

“Awesome, thanks!”

                He shuffled awkwardly for a moment before speaking up.

“It must have been nice to have your girlfriend in town.”

                Mick looked at him blankly.

“What the fuck are you talking about Haircut?”

                Now Ray looked confused.

“The woman that was here? She was talking about you having a long night?”

                Ray looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him and Mick burst into laughter, deep bellows that startled Ray. When he controlled himself he smiled at Ray.

“That was my best friends little sister, she’s like a sister to me too. The comment about a long night was because she snores like an eighteen wheeler and I never get any sleep when she visits.”

                Ray suddenly seemed happier.

“That’s great! Not that you couldn’t sleep! But because you have a sister, well not actually a sister but someone like that and I mean –“

“Take a breath Haircut.”

                Ray stopped talking and blushed. He fiddled with the flower in his hand before he caught sight of the clock behind Mick and winced.

“I have to go, Sara’ll skin me if I don’t get back soon.”

                Mick nodded with a smile getting a goofy one in return as Ray left. He didn’t know why Ray seemed happier and he didn’t care. And if he spent the rest of the day whistling as he worked at least there was no one around to tease him for it.

 

 -----------------------------------------------

 

                Ray was in the next day looking for another flower.

“It has to mean happiness.”

“Simple.”

                The reply was gruff but Ray had never seemed to pay attention to that. He was surprised by the flower Mick handed him.

“A daffodil?”

“Often overlooked, not many people ask for them in arrangements, ‘cept for maybe baby showers and stuff.”

                Ray grinned.

“It’s perfect.”

                Ray stayed to talk and even waited around when there were customers. Mick questioned him about it but he just smiled and said he had a quiet day at work and that he didn’t need to be anywhere. Mick allowed himself a small smile.

 

 -----------------------------------------------

 

                Mick was getting ready to shut the place for lunch when Ray walked in. Mick was hanging up his apron but turned to him.

“Anything if particular today?”

                Ray was blushing slightly and Mick frowned at that. He couldn’t imagine a flower being embarrassing.

“Em, I need one that means like, someone’s strong but not just physically strong, maybe who they are is strong? I’m not really sure how to phrase it.”

“It’s fine, I’ve got it.”

                He knew exactly the flower. Once he’d collected it he gave it to Ray.

“It’s a gladiolus, it means strength of character.”

                Ray sniffed it with a smile.

“It’s just what I need. Are you going to lunch?”

“That was the idea.”

“Mind if I come along? I’m on my lunch break too.”

                Mick shrugged while his heart pounded.

“Sure, why not?”

                Ray got that goofy smile on his face again as they left the shop and Mick locked the door. Mick was busy trying to convince his heart that this wasn’t a date.

 

 -----------------------------------------------

 

                The next day Ray came into the shop with a grin on his face.

“Is there a flower that means anticipation?”

                Mick nodded, wasn’t phased by the request. It only took him a moment to pick the flower he was searching for.

“An anemone.”

                Ray smiled at him.

“You constantly amaze me.”

                Mick just grunted feeling awkward. The feeling passed when Ray started talking about a rugged biker that had coming looking for a Hannah Montana tattoo. Not a Miley Cyrus tattoo, a Hannah Montana one. Mick leant against the counter and smiled slightly as he listened to him talk.

 

 -----------------------------------------------

 

                Two days later a very nervous Ray visited the shop. Mick eyed him up in curiosity. What could have him spooked? Ray placed a piece of paper in front of him.

“This is a list of all the flowers I’ve gotten off you, can you make them into a bouquet?”

                Mick’s heart sunk. Haircut was buying flowers for someone. He took the list and pretended he hadn’t memorised the flowers, searching them out. When he was done he took them to the counter and tidied them up and tied a ribbon around them, then he thrust them at Ray. Ray just shook his head.

“They’re for you.”

“What?”

                Ray now seemed embarrassed as well as nervous.

“There never was a client that wanted flowers. I’d always see you in here on my way to work but I was too nervous to talk to you, I was convinced I’d mess it up. So one day I just told myself I’d come in and get a flower and say it was for a client and that way I’d have an excuse to talk to you. And then I just kept doing it. It didn’t help when I realised not only were you attractive but you were an amazing person too.”

                Mick tried to take it all in and realised he was crushing the arrangement.

“If it was just an excuse why did you keep coming in looking for flowers with specific meanings?”

                Ray blushed and nodded at the bouquet.

“Those flowers represent what I think and feel about you.”

                Suddenly everything clicked with Mick.

“So you’re saying you have feelings for me?”

“I’m pretty gone on you actually.”

                Mick nodded then looked slightly uncomfortable. He hated talking about feelings.

“The feeling’s mutual.”

                Ray’s face lit up in ways Mick had never seen before and it made him give his own small smile.

“So will you go to dinner with me?”

                Mick raised his eyebrows.

“One thing first.”

                Ray looked confused.

“What?”

                Mick grabbed him by the front of his shirt and met him in a kiss as they leaned over the counter. Ray was startled first, then enthusiastic. By the time they pulled apart they were both breathing a little heavier. Ray’s smile was blinding again.

“So that’s a yes to dinner?”

                Mick rolled his eyes and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
